callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sniper Fi
Sniper Fi is a Special Ops level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The objective is to hold off waves of enemies using all the player has at his disposal. On Regular difficulty, the player will have to hold off three waves of infantry, one Jeep and one truck for one star. On Hardened difficulty, the player will have to hold off four waves of infantry, two Jeeps and one truck for two stars. On Veteran difficulty, the player will have to hold off five waves of infantry, three Jeeps and two trucks for three stars. The Infinity Ward best time for Sniper Fi is 1 minute 55.5 seconds. Overview Sniper Fi takes place in a snowy open area, with little cover and a few buildings for vantage points. The player should start off by placing a Claymore mine at the ladder to his left, and another at the stairs to the right, and then he should snipe every enemy he can see. He/she should make use of the M240's Heartbeat Sensor and not leave the starting position as it offers great cover. Be aware that enemies will occasionally throw grenades up at the player if they get close. When Trucks and Jeeps arrive, the player should use Predator Missiles or RPG-7s to take them out before the occupants can disembark from the vehicles. The player should keep a firm eye on his enemies, as the Predator Missile "wobbles" a lot when first launched. Ghost and Soap will tell the player when he can use the missiles, so one should pay attention to what they say. Walkthrough Two players here make the mission obscenely easy (especially once you get the Predator missiles at the start of Wave 2). One player should be in charge of claymores, sniping out front and covering the staircase (the right side). Either the M240 or P90 will work for a secondary. The second player should be sniping the helipad and using the Predator's missiles. Again, the M240 (with the heartbeat sensor) helps immensely in the location of enemies. Tap the fire button the Predator missile to fire it; hold the fire button to speed up the missile and strike critical targets like trucks, jeeps and masses of enemies. Unless a lucky grenade takes out both players, use the revive exploit to grab your three stars. None'd be the wiser! Weapon loadout Starting Weaponry Barrett .50 menu icon MW2.png|Barrett .50 Cal Desert Eagle menu icon MW2.png|Desert Eagle Weapons Cache These weapons are strategically placed for the player on top of the building and on the crate downstairs. RPG-7 menu icon MW2.png|RPG-7 P90 menu icon MW2.png|P90 with Holographic Sight M240 menu icon MW2.png|M240 with Heartbeat Sensor M1014 menu icon MW2.png|M1014 AK-47 menu icon MW2.png|AK-47 Grenadier Hud claymore.png|Claymores Predator Drone MW2.png|Predator Drone Found in Level Enemy weapons can be found with and without attachments. MG4 menu icon MW2.png|MG4 AK-47 menu icon MW2.png|AK-47 AUG HBAR menu icon MW2.png|AUG HBAR FAMAS menu icon MW2.png|FAMAS Trivia *Ghost will inform the player how far they have progressed through each wave, while Soap will inform the player when the Predator Missile is online. *The title, Sniper Fi, is a reference to the United States Marine Corps's motto "Semper Fidelis" (often shortened to "Semper Fi"), which is Latin for "Always Faithful". Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Levels